Computer systems utilize tape storage backup to create duplicate copies of programs, disks or data for archiving purposes or to safeguard valuable files from loss should an active copy be damaged or destroyed. Tape storage is also used for data acquisition and recording and corresponding playback for data analysis. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional tape storage system 100 having a server 110, an application program 130, a communications channel 150 and tape storage 170. The server 110 runs the application program 130 which manages tape storage 170. Tape storage 170 may be one or more tape drive devices or one or more tape library devices. The data channel 150 provides bi-directional communication for transferring commands and data between the application program 130 and tape storage 170. In particular, data is recorded, i.e. written, from the server 110 to tape storage 170, and data is restored or played back, i.e. read, from tape storage 170 to the server 110.